Tilting at freakin' windmills
by sparkycola1
Summary: Sam questions Dean about his knowledge of The Odyssey and Don Quixote.


**Tilting at freakin' windmills**

**Summary:** Sam questions Dean about his knowledge of The Odyssey and Don Quixote.

**Spoilers:** 4.14 Sex & Violence

**Note: **As far as I'm concerned, there's plenty of evidence on the show to illustrate that Dean is far from stupid, though one way or another he gets called stupid a LOT. But there was this moment that implied Dean had read The Odyssey, and Sam was surprised, and Dean just shrugged it off and said "What? I read" or something like that- which was just too interesting a thought to leave alone. Dean has given reason to suggest that he doesn't enjoy reading in the past, and Sam tends to imply it's a rare event to see him reading a book. So what's going on? Hmmm...the possibilities. Well. Here's one.

* * *

_"It shouldn't be able to get in here- this is holy ground..." Sam said in shock, after they'd fired rounds into the monster they'd been tracking._

_"Then what the hell are we doing here, tilting at freakin' windmills?" Dean replied sarcastically._

_"Did ... did you just reference Don Quixote?" Sam asked, a little incredulous._

_"Sam. Focus. We got a monster to gank." Dean replied irritably, and Sam wasn't sure if it was irritation due to the monster, or at Sam's surprise that he'd read a book. Either way he stored this away for later._

_

* * *

_

After the work was done, they'd eaten, and were presently each stretched out on their motel beds. Sam could stay quiet no longer.

"Ok. Seriously. Do you get up in the middle of the night to secretly read books?"

"What, you think you're the only one that can read?"

"I know you CAN read Dean, I just didn't think you _enjoyed _reading. And The Odyssey? Don Quixote?"

Dean shrugged. "I like adventure books."

"Adve- Dean those are heavy going works of literature."

"Heavy going? What did you do, read them in Greek and Spanish?"

"Actually, I haven't read either. Which is sort of my point."

"Well, you should. They're not as bad as you think. If I can read 'em anyone can."

"What I want to know is - WHEN did you manage to read those books without me noticing?"

"Sam. You were at Stanford for four years. Even I'm not THAT slow a reader. I had time on my hands without you to babysit."

Sam felt the slight jab... read the subtext. But his mind returned to the thought of Dean reading Shakespeare out loud and he laughed slightly.

"What?"

"I'm just having difficulty imagining you reading, that's all."

"Who do you think taught you how to read, Bitch."

"Apparently a closet nerd, Jerk."

"Shut up" Dean grumbled.

"Dean..."

"What now?" Dean said, equal measures of resignation and irritation.

"What were your favourite subjects in school? I mean...were there any you actually tried at, instead of just ignoring?"

"Nah, I pretty much ignored them all. What would be the point of getting interested in something? I guess Physics was the least sucky. All the Technologies we did were easy too."

"Physics..." Sam whispered in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"It's just so...nerdy, Dean. You're nerdier than I am!"

"Hey I never said I was any good at it."

"You would have been if you'd actually tried."

"Nah. I'm not you Sam."

"You're not stupid Dean." Sam said resolutely. "I know you think you are, but you're not."

"God don't patronise me Sammy. I'm good with you being the brains of the family. I know I'm no freakin' Einstein and I don't care, all right? I got all the looks, charm and good taste in music, that's more than enough."

But Sam refused to let Dean joke his way out of it, this time. He sat upright, and spoke quickly so Dean wouldn't interrupt.

"You're not listening. I mean it. You're NOT stupid. You're always the one who comes up with the best ideas off the cuff when we're hunting, you're quick and you've got the best observational skills out of anyone I know - even better than Dad's. If we'd had a proper education and you'd applied yourself you could have done anything you wanted."

Dean paused, not sure what to say to the unexpected compliments. "Thanks Sam... I always figured you thought I was an idiot." Dean said with slight, genuine wonder in his voice and Sam felt a stab of guilt, but couldn't respond as Dean continued. "But I wouldn't have bothered with school even if we stayed at the same one. Academia's just not for me. If we'd grown up normally I'd have probably joined the army or the fire service or been a mechanic or something."

"I never thought you were an idiot." Sam said quietly, although while he firmly believed in Dean's smarts now, he wasn't so sure he could honestly have said that when they were growing up. But he was too ashamed of his own past arrogance to admit that.

"Ok seriously- enough! I'm going to bed before we have to hug or something" Dean said, taking off his shoes, socks and jeans. Sam smiled at his brother's typical response and did the same thing.

"Night." he said.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled tiredly in response, as he turned off the light.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I have a terrible habit of taking Dean OOC, but I tried my best to keep him in the conversation as long as possible. It's so hard to get him to stay in "chick flick" type conversations with Sam. He's always pulling away. Still I hope it's not too unbelievable.

**A/N2:** Why do all my fics end with Dean going to sleep? O.o It's a mystery...


End file.
